Constellations
by Reika-chanxX
Summary: Rewrite sequel to Contemplations Their relation has taken a few steps forward and Ren has become the strong shoulders Kyoko turns to since her dangerous encounter; but she's also turning to someone else new in her life, someone like her. Their luck seem to change upon meeting each other but Ren wants to make sure Kyoko's love luck heads his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ^_^ I am reposting the Constellation story in hopes I can make it more to the point and less everywhere. The first few chapters have been modified mildly and the story has a new rating.**

 **Thanks for keeping up with the story despite the delay (May 2015)**

 **XxXxX**

 **A/N: The following story is the sequel to Contemplations**

 _It's so strange coming back like this_ ; Kyoko awed as she stared up at the Darumaya Restaurant sign, her current home in Tokyo. It had been a while since she returned to the restaurant and although she had been returning occasionally at the beginning of her dangerous mission, since filming began for 'Tragic Maker' she had been away from the couple under the idea that she would be on location, for a drama followed by a short vacation.

"Kyoko-chan, would you like me to walk you in?" Lory asked drawing her attention back to him as she shook her head.

"No, that's not necessary... I wouldn't want to worry the couple I live with and they may already be asleep, plus I think it's not a good idea with your current attire," Kyoko smiled as Lory took in his still dark attire, understanding her point. "Thank you for the ride," Kyoko bowed mildly in her seat as she made her way out the car.

"Wait Mogami-san," Lory called out, stopping her before she shut the door, "I understand how you may feel after yesterday so there is no rush for you to come back to work, I'll do what I can for you in the meantime and arrange some security measures to be available for you in the future but if you feel that you need help, or scared do not hesitate to call me," Lory informed her as she thanked him with a wry smile. "I also don't want to see you until you are over that cold of yours, so rest up now, good night Kyoko-chan."

"Yes sir, thank you and good night sir, good night Ten," Kyoko bowed again to the pair in the car before closing the door and moving to the side entrance of the restaurant. Lory watched her as she made her way to the door and opened it as she waved a final good bye to them, only when she had closed the door behind her did Lory instruct the driver to go.

 _The lights are already off, they must have already gone to bed;_ Kyoko thought as she moved her way through the dark room and up the stairs, lit only by the street lights creeping through the window. _Should I leave a note or something so they know I came home? But what would I write? I'm home? I'm back? That seems pointless for some reason... maybe they'll see my shoes? Or I can wake up early and surprise them with bre- *thunk*_

"Oww," Kyoko whimpered as she hunched over and grabbed her toe, "again," she cringed as she once again stubbed her toe up the stairs. _I'm such a dummy,_ Kyoko thought to herself as she tried to ease the pain.

"W-whose there?" A voice called out, and Kyoko found the lights for the stairs switched on, and turned to see the Okami-san holding a bat; Kyoko eyes widened at the sight of the bat. "Huh? Kyoko-chan I didn't know you were coming back today," she spoke in relief and placed the bat to the side when she noticed the shock on Kyoko's expression. "Oh you silly girl, what have you done this time?" she inquired as she approached the teary eyed teen.

"I-I stubbed my toe on the stairs, I'm sorry that I woke you up," Kyoko spoke in a strained voice as the Okami patted her back and ushered her up to her room, helping her along the way. Kyoko sat down next to her kotasu, as the Okami smiled happily at her return.

"I wasn't expecting you to come home so soon nor at night," the Okami informed her as she noticed Kyoko's eyes becoming tearier and that her face seemed flushed. "Kyoko-chan did something happen?" she asked in a worried tone, drawing a guilty gaze from Kyoko.

"I-I got sick while on the job and couldn't work... so they sent me home, hoping that it would speed up my recovery," Kyoko informed her as she gazed sadly down at her hands; she didn't want to speak about the other incident that happened, but what she said was true anyway.

"Oh dear are you feeling alright? Have you taken your medicine yet?" the Okami inquired as Kyoko nodded in response, "good, Kyoko dear you don't have to feel so bad about getting sick, everyone does sometimes and knowing you, you'll work extra hard to catch up once you feel better," the Okami smiled at her making her feel better.

"Thank you I will," Kyoko beamed at her, knowing that she would work harder once she was better.

"Okay now would you like some tea? There also some leftovers in the kitchen if you're hungry," the Okami informed her but Kyoko shook her head.

"No I'm alright, it's too late anyway, I might just wash up and go to bed," Kyoko replied and the Okami nodded, "I'm sorry for waking you up again," Kyoko apologized again.

"No need to apologize twice Kyoko, but thank you," the Okami spoke as she stood up and was about to leave but paused knowing she had forgotten something, "oh and Kyoko-chan."

"Yes?" Kyoko looked up at the Okami who smiled down at her.

"Welcome home," she spoke, making Kyoko feel warm inside as she thanked the Okami, "and please use the lights, good night dear," she spoke as she closed the door to her room, still thinking she had forgotten to mention something to the girl.

 **XxXxX**

After changing into her PJ's and brushing her teeth Kyoko returned to her room and began laying out her futon, finding it another strange experience having slept in a bed over the past week. Slipping into the cold sheets she felt the chill course through her body as she began missing the warmth that Ren had provided her the nights before as well as his company, it suddenly started feeling lonely and a fear started to creep from the back of her mind, especially in her dark room. The light creeping into her room did not ease her fear much, but she knew if anything happened the Taisho and Okami were at least down stairs; but even with that knowledge she couldn't help some of the awful memories playing in her mind, with _his_ smirking face.

*Vrrrr vrrr* *Vrrr vrr*

 _Huhn? A call?_ Kyoko thought as she rose to grab her phone; her heart jumped when she saw his name and she accepted the call.

"Hello Kyoko?" the masculine voice spoke causing Kyoko's fears to fade away at the familiar voice.

"Yes Ren," she spoke softly, with a smile crossing her lips.

"Oh, umm I just wanted to check if you got home alright? Did I wake you?" Ren responded a little hesitantly, not sure if he had woken her up since it was already late.

"No I wasn't asleep, I only just jumped into bed but I was having a little trouble getting to sleep," Kyoko informed him, as she felt her cheeks begin to flush.

"Huh? Why? Is it your fever? Did you take your medicine or are you hurt?" Ren spoke in a panicky voice making Kyoko also flustered.

"No No Ren, I'm fine it's just..." Kyoko bit her lips before continuing, "It's kind of lonely here," she admitted as her eyes roamed to the poster she had of Ren, that was perfectly lit by the moonlight.

"Lonely? Without me?" Ren couldn't help the last two words slip from his mouth.

"Yeah," she sighed as she lay back down on her futon, still gazing at the poster. Ren was slightly stunned at her response; he wasn't expecting a positive reply. "I'm glad you called me Ren... it feels so strange coming back to my normal life."

"Oh really, how?" Ren replied, still stunned from her earlier reply.

"Hmm... like sleeping in my futon back in my room instead of a bed and my rooms not as warm as the hotel," Kyoko sighed as she rubbed her feet together, trying to warm them.

"Will you be okay? If it's too cold you can stay at my apartment," Ren proposed, "I'll give you a spare key."

"Huh umm no I couldn't," Kyoko flustered again, despite how tempting the heater at his apartment was, but alone in Ren's home, did he trust her that much. "I'll be fine Ren, my sheets are really thick so they'll keep me warm and they insulate well and I can't stay at your apartment by myself and it's too late what would the owners think and its late and it's your apartment and I and..." Kyoko heard Ren chuckling on the other end of the line, making her stop and recall her spur off words.

"Kyoko, you don't have to give me that many reasons... but yes I guess you're right since its late already, maybe another time," Ren spoke warmly, as he thought fondly about having her over at his place, "I'd like to eat your food again, Kyoko," he spoke, hinting that he wanted her to come over in the near future.

 _He actually wants to eat? That's different;_ Kyoko smiled at the thought, before recalling that since she had gotten sick she had not cooked for him and they had been surviving on room service and take away.

"When I get better I'll promise to make you a big delicious dinner then okay," Kyoko chuckled as she heard Ren gulp on the other side of the line, "okay a nice dinner and a few bento's, instead of a big dinner."

"Yes, that sounds better," Ren replied as Kyoko smiled warmly towards his relieved voice, and made a tired sound of acknowledgement.

"Hmm I better let you go to sleep, you're starting to drift off," Ren thought courteously but Kyoko objected.

"No, just a bit longer," she spoke childishly, wanting to continue hearing his voice. Ren chuckled lightly, but stayed on the line knowing sleep would take her over soon. He began talking about how he had an offer for a commercial for boss coffee, but felt that it was preventing Kyoko from falling asleep before switching the subject to something that would allow her to slumber; Princess Rosa, the necklace came into the conversation and eventually a weary smile crossed Ren's lips as soft breathes came into the receiver of his phone.

"Kyoko?" he asked quietly through the phone as she made a sound of acknowledgment, "from now on can I, no... can we address each other using our first name?" He asked her, not wanting to go back to Mogami-san and Tsuruga-san once she got better after better as promised.

"Hwah ah um yeah.." she mumbled out half understanding what he asked and she cushioned her face into her pillow, "sure" he heard her mumble into her pillow.

"Haha," Ren chuckled lightly understanding how tired she was and knew it was time to let her be. "Good Night Kyoko," he whispered into the phone as he hoped for a response, but as her breathing remained steady he finally disconnected the phone, content that she was sleeping well as he stared out to the night sky.

 **XxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics- indicates a characters thoughts_

 **Chapter 2**

 **XxXxX**

The warm sun cascaded over Kyoko's body as she lay comfortably on her futon; although she had slept in and it was almost 10am, her sick body appreciated the additional rest.

"Mmm still not better yet," Kyoko groaned to her still frustratedly as she reached for her phone and slowly scrolled through it, her eyes widened at her last call. _Did we really talk that long last night?_ Kyoko re-read the numbers displayed again; _it was shorter wasn't it? Something about coffee and um Princess Rosa and um..._ Kyoko tried to contemplated what else they talked about last night before her cheeks began to tinge thinking about Ren's kindness before her mind clicked; _he couldn't have been listening to me when I fell asleep could he? Was I sleep talking?_ Her cheeks became more flushed as she remembered her childhood habits and buried her face into her pillow, hoping she didn't squirm anything childish.

"He stayed on the line for me," she sighed happily as she briefly recalled asking him to talk a bit longer; she hoped he got enough sleep that night. _I want to thank him,_ she thought as she checked the time again; _he's filming at the moment... it should be ok to text him,_ she concluded as she sent a quick message to her 'nii-san'. Knowing he wouldn't respond immediately she still waited a few minutes hoping he might, before deciding to freshen up and face the day.

 _Okami-san and Taisho were so nice to let me sleep in, I wonder if they need any help? I can at least help them wash the dishes;_ Kyoko thought as she carefully made her way down the stairs. As she descended further down, the sound of music caught her attention.

 _Huh that's strange, the radios on... but Taisho rarely has it on;_ Kyoko thought as it felt somewhat nostalgic, she turned the corner before quickly backing up. _Whose that?!_ Kyoko thought with panic as she peeked around the corner at the unknown young man dressed in black in the kitchen, who to her relief had his back towards the stair and had not noticed her. She felt her chest constrict as a fear of uncertainty about the stranger combined with recent events made her panic internally, her forehead was also burning but she remained where she was.

 _What should I do?_ She mentally asked herself as she watched the tall man stay where he was, oblivious to her presence; _What is he doing? Cooking?_ she thought the smell of something homely caught her senses and a few chopping sounds echoed the kitchen. Familiar sounds of water splashing, draining and vegetables breaking followed; it somehow felt very nostalgic; she could also hear him hum, a very soft calming tune she knew she had heard before.

 _This is melody... I wonder... could it be? He's that tall now?_ Admist her thought the stranger turned around surprised when he unexpectedly caught Kyoko in his sight; both stilled as their eyes met as silence drew between them. He looked different from what she remembered, she wondered if it was really him; without knowing why her body went to do a proper greeting bow for him, making her lose her balance momentarily in the process. Kyoko leaned against the wall and drew her hand to her forehead unwell at the sudden action, a groan escaping her lips.

"Are you alright," she heard him speak familiarly as he quickly assisted her upright again as they exchanged glances, the stranger similarly wondering if he had the correct person; he gazed at her face for a moment then smiled down at her as he came to his conclusion; her eyes and her formal bow justifying his thoughts.

"Good Morning, its been a while Kyoko-chan," his own words confirming what Kyoko had thought to herself; though he was different from her memory, she knew it was him.

"Yes, thank you it has been, Senri-san."

XxXxX

 _In truth, I had forgotten about him... maybe it was because of my revenge._

 _Its been over a year now but he was someone I was well acquainted with at Daruyama... Senri-san, one of the few people I actually addressed by their first name... he was a really kind person who looked out for me and like me he had a few other jobs on the side though I wasn't sure what they were, actually I didn't know much about him personally at all, I can't even remember his surname. I use to always see him here... but as time went by, I saw him less and less until to me, he disappeared... I never really questioned it til now but... I wondered if he was still here back 'then'... would my revenge on Sho gone differently._

XxXxX

Kyoko stared down at the homely congee Senri had placed before her, she identified some ginger and leek in it which were ideal for someone sick like her. She looked back to Senri and watched him move knowingly around the kitchen to finish packing the food prep. He had explained to her briefly that Taisho and Okami-san were out at the doctors for a check up, as Taisho had injured himself recently so he had been helping out again temporarily.

 _He's gotten taller..._ she thought as she watched him reach the top shelf with ease, where he once struggled to reach, even when he was on his toes. _Though he's not as tall as Ren,_ she recalled that night in his apartment where they role played Dark Moon, how he easily reached the top shelf as she stood on a box and a chair. Her eyes shifted to his rolled up sleeves revealing his strong arms, skinny but lean and capable of protecting and she remembered when she fell in the kitchen, when she cried for Corn at Karuizawa, he (Ren) was there with that warm protective embrace; _it was so comfortable in his arms_ Kyoko dreamed as she stared at the warm bowl.

"Even if you don't have an appetite you should try and eat a little," Senri spoke as he joined her with his own bowl after finishing his work. "Come on, your food is getting cold, itadakimasu" he spoke as he mixed his bowl, pouring some soy sauce in the process.

"Ah um sorry yes, Itadakimasu," she spoke as she took a spoonful; her tastebud and stomach appreciating it.

"You're still so well-mannered; you didn't need to apologize, I made this for you today," Senri informed the sick teen as she paused and looked across to him noticing him stare silently at her. "I hardly recognised you, if Okami-san hadn't told me you were sick and living here I wouldn't have even thought it was you, but your also in the entertainment industry now so its expected."

"You look different too, you got taller and more mature look," Kyoko replied as he thanked her with endearing eyes. _Eyes like Ren,_ she thought to herself, but his gaze did not deliver the same sensation that Ren's would.

The comparison continued as the two engaged in some catch up over lunch, discussing what had happened during there time apart. Kyoko spoke of how she was living with the owners and her career, whilst Senri spoke of a few interesting jobs he had while travelling, also how he had missed Kyoko's dessert cake. The pair had some laughs, some pouting and teasing and soon their bowls were empty.

"Its nice to catch up with you after so long," he informed her as his gaze wandered the room, "it feels like old times," he smiled peacefully.

"Where did you go?"

"Eh?" Senri paused at the Kyoko's question.

"I mean, during all this time I never really saw or heard from you, in truth I nearly forgot about you; how long did you leave Tokyo?" Kyoko extended her question curiously.

"I-um, I went to see my, no I travelled outside of Tokyo for a few months it was a good working holiday, Nagoya, Osaka, Kobe, Kyoto and such," Senri covered generally.

"Oh that's nice..." Kyoko sighed enviously as she thought back to the Fuwa couple who cared for her.

"Hey, let me go wash the bowls quickly," Senri spoke as he picked up the bowls, with no complaints from Kyoko as she turned to the clock and was left with her thoughts.

She had truly forgotten how easy he was to get along with, it was like that near year distance never existed. He was one of those people that was difficult to dislike; he was great company, considerate, easy to smile and talk to which helped people relax. It was only then she realised how much she actually missed him, wished that he was here to talk to when Sho had dumped her; maybe he could have eased the agony she felt or at least put some sense into her; she sighed at the torture she had but Sawara through at the beginning, though it paid off.

Kyoko turned to see Senri returning with some tea, sweet and some medicine for her; her smile matched his as he placed the things on the table.

"I brought this tea back from my trip, its quite aromatic, I think you'll like it," Senri informed her as he opened the teapot lid to check the liquids colour to she if it has brewed enough. The smell wafted to Kyoko and her eyes closed as the fragance appreciately hit her senses.

 _Its a tea from back home;_ Kyoko thought to herself as she remembered drinking the tea under the kotasu with Sho and his family back it Kyoto. Returning from her thought she watched Senri pour her a cup and place it in front of her as she wondered how long it had been since she left, drawing a question to her mind.

"Um Senri-kun," she asked drawing his attention to her, "I was wondering... how long are you going to stay?" She asked implying if he was going to stay in Tokyo and work at the restaurant.

"Hmm I haven't really planned anything yet, but I plan to stay in Tokyo," he grinned to himself, "maybe I should try and get into the entertainment business like you," he kidded making Kyoko giggle along with him.

"Maybe if you're serious you can," she commented as Senri feigned being hurt. The pair continued to enjoy each others company and the owners soon returned and joined the pair; the room seemed energetic and full of laughter making Kyoko feel overjoyed at the blessing she had now; however amongst the commotion downstairs, upstairs in her room, her phone was left forgotten flashing at a missed phone call.

 _I wonder if things would have been different if he had been around more often... his words, his embrace, would they have calmed the chaos in my heart... but then again things would not be as they are now... I would have never met 'him'_

 **xXxXx**

 **A/N: Senri stopped working for the couple before Kyoko joined LME; so they met during Kyoko's first year in Tokyo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

 **XxXxX**

 **A few days later- LME**

 _It's raining again_ ; Kyoko thought to herself as she watched the rain run down the window and to the people on the streets walking opening their bright umbrella's and those running for cover; she was glad that she had missed the rain that morning. _At least I don't need to worry about the rain tonight;_ she thought with a smile as she touched her reflection. Tonight she would be returning to her role of Setsuka Heel again, after a healthy recovery.

 _I wonder what I should cook for him? He likes katsu pork but I can't make it in the room with all that oil, maybe something grilled then? Actually I wonder if he'll let me cook... he might be stubborn and say we go out... that is like his character... he might even use that puppy look on me to get his way, silly Re-_ Kyoko paused mid-thought as shefelt her cheeks grow warm, as she recalled her last call to him.

 _'Didn't we agree we'd move to first name basis now, did you forget last night?'_

She really didn't remember at all, but he sounded hurt when she addressed him as Tsuruga-san and he insistantly used her first name throughout that conversation. In truth, a part of her cringed when she thought about him addressing her as Mogami-san again. She agreed to the change, most people called her by her first name (but many didn't know her surname) and he had done so much for her. She gently touched her neck; the last hickey he covered was almost gone (*1).

"R-Ren...san," she whispered privately to herself; as she imagined what smile he'd show before her from her dear words; no character or fever to hide behind. _Would he be happy?_

"Kyoko-chan," a sudden male voice called out to her, startling the teen back to reality.

"Oh ah good afternoon Kizuka-san," she bowed politely, relieved that it was just a office worker from the talent department, "is there something you need me to do?" she asked refering to Love Me duties as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"No I've got everything I need but I was wondering if you were expecting anyone today?" he asked but noticed the light blush to her face and grinned, "a special someone?"

"Huh, no not any I can recall?" she replied completely missing his hint. _It wouldn't be Ren or anyone famous as Kizuka would have mentioned by their name_ ; so she thought back wondering if she had forgotten something, "is there someone looking for me?"

"Well... on my errand I think I overheard a young man looking for you in the foyer, it surprised me that he's still outside waiting, not sure what the front desk is doing but he's still there and drenched, he seemed stressed on his phone while trying to call someone, you maybe?"

"Me? oh my phone is on silent," she mentioned still unsure who to expect as she pulled out her phone and her eyes widened at the number of missed calls, "eh Senri-san?"

 **XxXxX**

"Come on, its this way," Kyoko pulled Senri quickly towards their destination, carefully making sure they weren't spotted, as she peered around each corner like a spy. The pair had entered via the back way, avoiding the receptionist and security at the front.

"Kyoko-chan, is it really necessary to sneak around?" Senri questioned the leader, who was still making sure the area was clear.

"They're trialling some new security measures so I don't know what they'll do, its just easier to avoid them since they might not ask questions," Kyoko recalled her earlier days, where she was thrown out by security even when she was the victim.

"Ah huh, are they going to throw me out like some psycho fan or something?" he asked her sarcastically with a light chuckle until Kyoko's facial expression told him it all, "seriously?"

"Yeah and I'm not kidding," she replied as she examined their surroundings.

 _Ah I think the president may have overdone it, I only need security for those two idiots; have to remember to ask him to tone it done._

"Hmm I guess they need to here, there are alot of famous people here so security is probably like this, tired of questioning fans all the time; I did actually feel like they were going to tackle me," he spoke as he allowed her to lead him once again down the next corridor and behind a potted plant; she was putting alot of effort not to be caught. "You know it would have been easier if you just let me go hom-e," Senri paused as Kyoko gave him a mild glare, "ah yes yes, clothes and umbrella so I don't get pneumonia," he submitted to there agreement. "But I think we look more suspicious hiding around like this," he drawed out, looking back to the wet trail behind him. He was drenching wet and she was dressed in a horrendous unmissable pink jumpsuit that burned his eyes, would hiding actually do anything?

Kyoko couldn't help think what she was doing was a little silly, and overbroad, if anyone saw her they could immediately tell she was up to something.

 _I guess it is kinda silly but I just wanted to do something for him..._ she thought to herself as she looked at her dry bento box which he had shielded in the rain, then to the hand she was holding; his sleeves dripping water. If she hadn't forgotten her bento that morning, he wouldn't have been caught in the rain.

Senri's eyes moved over the sheepish girl beside him who finally realised the unnecessary effort she took; he smiled at how cute she seemed and recalled how sweet she seemed when they first met. _She's changed,_ he thought to himself as he looked at her short copper hair then caught sight of the logo on her back; _Love Me Section... what the heck!?_ He couldn't help grinning stupidly at the joke for a name.

"Achoo!" Senri sneezed unexpectedly, catching Kyoko's attention as his other hand went to cover his mouth; he realized his mistake and was once again quickly tugged another direction.

"See and you wanted to wait and get home, you're going to get sick!" she lectured him as she quickly made the final corridor to their destination. "Here we are," Kyoko announced as the pair stopped outside the special locker room.

"Love Me Section? This is a joke right?" Senri questioned Kyoko, who said nothing but look away embarassed, "wait... you mean that this is a real department, like really," he asked with a mixed feelings of amusement, disbelief and horror.

"It was the presidents idea," she spoke as she opened the door and they stepped in; "it was created last year to help people with lacking certain emotions."

"Emotions?" Senri repeated as he observed the surprisingly non-pink room and back to Kyoko, her jumpsuit catching his sight again. _Love Me section, so people who lack love... I suppose... but why is Kyoko... she always put in her best._

"Here you go," Kyoko turned around with a bundle of towels with her familiar hostess smile as she guided him to the wooden bench, "I'm going to get you some clothes and maybe a hairdyer, I won't be long," she informed him as she made her way to the door and checking if the coast is clear again.

"I don't understand."

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" Kyoko asked, missing his words. Senri gazed up and smiled patiently at the her.

"You're such a kind person Kyoko-chan," Senri replied as his smile became genuine "Thank you," he breathed out graciously indepth causing her face to tinge slightly and her heart to beat loudly at his words. Unable to say anything she nodded shyly in return as she closed the door behind her and drew a hand over her heart as she walked away.

 _I don't understand how a person like you lacks love... I want to know_

 **XxXxX**

 _Hmmm these should fit him;_ Kyoko thought as she held up a simple white long sleeve button shirt and black trousers. She was in the agencies rental wardrobe; the one which she had borrowed clothing for both Natsu and Kuon last year. She was glad no one was around to ask why she was borrowing male clothing, but she had picked some basic clothing which she believed no one would miss next to some of the more detailed clothing. Folding the clothing and a hairdryer she was about to make her way back, when her eyes drifted towards a particular item in the wardrobe and her heart drummed in longing _._ Gazing just a moment longer she reluctantly turned away, biting her lips as she forced herself back out and down the corridor. _I wonder what I'll wear._

Making her way back to the room, she saw a flustered Chiori and Kanae outside the room in the distance.

"MO slow down what do you mean some guy you don't know, you probably just saw wrong," Kanae voiced as she opened the door and slowly closed it again.

"SEE!" Chiori cried out as she waved a finger at the door, "SOME UNKNOWN GUY!"

"TELL ME THAT THAT GUY WAS LIKE 'THAT' IN THERE MO!" Kanae cried with a tinge to her face.

"Ah Kyoko-san," Chiori called out in a panic to the approaching teen, "there's some unknown guy in our locker room and um... umm should we get security?!" she asked while grabbing her arm, unsure what to do.

"Huh no no, it's fine I invited him, he's a friend of mine;" Kyoko explained as she opened the door.

"B-but he's half-" Chiori's words were cut off when he came back into view.

"Hey, oh no one's slamming the door shut this time," Senri joked as he dropped his towel over his bare shoulders, as he looked at the girls at the door.

"Sorry about this, I didn't think anyone would come by so soon, here some clothes," Kyoko offered and he took it appreciatively surprised that they looked the correct size; his eyes drew to the other two pink members. "Oh this is Chiori and Mo- I mean Kanae, they work in the same division as me," Kyoko introduced.

"Nice to meet you ladies," he smiled as he stood up, making Chiori go woozy at him, "um Kyoko-chan in there somewhere for me to change in here?" Senri was starting to feel a little shy being shirtless around them; he had only heard Chiori squeak the first time the door opened and the second time Kanae closed the door immediately after their eyes met but now... they seemed comfortable around a half clothes stranger.

"Oh, there's a storage room at the back you can use," she informed him; he thanked her and grabbed an extra towel as he made his way to the back with a grin, knowing the impression he must had left.

"Did you see his chest," Chiori spoke out her thoughts drawing Kanaes attention; realizing what she said she cover her mouth embarrassed.

Kanae turned to Kyoko curiously who was obliviously moving Senri's shirt which he had wrenched dry and his shoes; plugging the hairdryer in she sat down and decided to try and help dry his shoes and socks a bit.

"You seemed fine with all that, what is he to you?" Kanae told Kyoko who was looking up at her best friend.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"What do I mean?! Without knocking you walked right in here to that guy who was half naked and you didn't react or anything, no squeak, no fainting, no blushing that's not like you, is he your boyfriend or something?" she chided at the copper haired teen.

Kyoko stared with shock up at Kanae as she processed what happened; Senri had been shirtless since she had re-entered the room and she recalled his lightly toned abs and wet dark hair that was tousled from being toweled dried. Here face grew red when images were replaced by those of Ren's chiseled chest, Ren's wet hair, Ren's tousled hair against the bed, Ren's soft lips; "ow-ouch," Kyoko flinched her fingers away from the hairdryers heat which were about to burn her; just as she did Senri rejoined the group.

"They fit just right, thanks Kyoko-chan," he informed her with a smile drawing her attention to how he had rolled up the sleeves and included his own belt to the attire; some silver buckles which she was unaware of were attached to the shirt adding style to the rolled sleeves; the whole attire suited him well. "Hey you didn't have to try and dry my shoes," he informed her as he took the dyer from her and used it for his hair, "it's still wet outside, I can dry them when I get home, but thanks anyway."

"You, how do you know Kyoko," Kanae demanded at the male teen who looked surprised at her fiery tone despite he soft appearance.

"Hmm, I've know Kyoko-chan from Darumaya; I've just started working there again recently but we met a while back," he informed her as he continued to casually blow dry his hair.

 _So not boyfriend, well I didn't think so in the first place she's love me member number 1 for a reason..._ Kanae frowned at herself for being stupid, before turning back to Senri as he politely thanked Chiori for lending him a brush. _So he's a friend slash co-worker slash acquaintance; hmm something still seem off with her though... how could she not react?_

"So what do you do Senri?" Chiori asked curiously as he informed her about his job and recent travels as he finished drying his hair. Once dried, he was passed a plastic rope bag for his wet garmets and he politely informed the ladies he would be heading off now; after Kyoko loaned him an umbrella the group farwelled each other and made off there separate ways.

"He seemed like a really nice guy," Chiori informed the other Love Me members as they made there way to lunch.

"Yeah, I felt that way the first time we met too; he was really easy to get along with and helpful... I guess he'd just one of those types of people;" Kyoko replied as she stared down at her bento box.

"Hmm I think he's hiding something," Kanae replied drawing the others gazes, freaking her out a bit. "Don't get me wrong, he's does seem nice but... I just think there's just more to him," she thought outloud, as she thought back to the conversation in the locker room.

" _Why did you keep changing jobs_?" Chiori asked Senri curiously.

" _Hmm? I want to find myself and to get ahead financially on my own in life I guess_ ," he replied simply to her, but that was when she saw it; a almost natural smile but strained with a burden which she knew was not financial.

 _It's not my business what his burden is,_ Kanae thought to herself as she looked at her close friends, _as long as it doesn't drag her into any problems it none of my business_.

"Come on guys, lets go eat; and you know what, I actually feel like going for a small ice-cream today too," Kanae proposed.

"Yippee, ice-cream with Moko-san and Chiori today," Kyoko sung in joy as the group continued to the lunch room.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Senri was making his way out the back way of LME, and he could feel eyes following him making him pace quicker. People were returning from their break so more people were present than when he initially came in.

 _Why is everyone staring at me? Do they think I stole these clothes or something... where exactly did she get these clothes anyway?_

"Hey you with the white shirt," Senri stiffened when someone called him, "yeah you who just stopped."

 _Darn it should I make a run for it? No that'll mean I did something wrong I should relax... act like you didn't do anything wrong, hell I didn't do anything, act casual, ca-su-al._

Turning to the man calling him, he stood tall with a hand in pocket as the man approached him with a stressed expression. Senri didn't know it then, but his life was going to change.

 **XxXxX**

 **That Night**

 _It's been so long since I was last Setsuka,_ Kyoko thought to herself as she tidied her hair in the elevator; _we_ ' _ve haven't really spent time together... I've been filming Box-R quiet a bit and he's been finishing Dark Moon and other projects... we've both been catching up in our real lives... but it will be fun even if we're the Heel's during this;_ she thought happily as the elevator binged on the floor to the new hotel. She breathed in Setsuka's cool aura as she strode to their hotel room and entered, remembering her role.

"Nii-san," she called out as she dropped her suitcase by the door and gazed about the new room searching for him. _Eh? He's not here? Smoking?_ She thought as she peeked out to the empty balcony; _hmm not there... Ten-san said he was already here._ "Cain," she called out as she scanned the empty beds, empty chairs and empty beer cans; _*sigh* he's here somewhere, figures Cain would just throw the cans on the floor._

*Ka-thunk*

"Huh?" Setsu turned to the sound around the corner from behind a door. _Oh that must be him,_ she thought as she moved to open the door only to pause; _what if it's the bathroom?_ She thought with a blush, as she leaned her ear against the door to confirm any sound of water. Just as she did the door slid open, causing her to fall in and collide into Cain who slipped to the floor along with her. Kyoko let out a soft wimpered asher hand landed on her chain accessory.

"Hey are you okay," Cain asked in a worried tone as he helped her sit up right, and examined her for injury.

"Yeah," she whispered as she felt the mix of hot and cool air followed by the warmth of his hands moving along her arms and the few droplets of water running along her skin. She drew her eyes to him and her breath was taken at his wet concerned face, having just come out of the shower and muscular shoulders.

 _"That guy was half naked and you didn't feel anything,"_ Kanaes words ran through her mind _; I definitely feel something here;_ Kyoko thought to herself as he cheeks burned and her hand unknowingly touched his chest, stopping a droplet running down his body.

Cain turned to her catching Kyoko fascination of his chest and couldn't help letting the emperor slip out; his presence drew her eyes back up to his devilish smile that increased her flushed expression. The instant eye contact, jolted Kyoko back to the right mind set and she felt the need to apologize.

"I'm soo- sorr-eh?" her apolegetic sentence broke mid dogeza and she froze, confusing Ren.

"Kyoko?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly to find her amazingly red, "hey you okay," he asked as he shook her gently which actually caused her to topple to the side. Catching her before she hit her head, he thought the room had strangely turned cooler; discovering why he chuckled painfully to himself as he carefully picked her up.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself as he kissed her forehead. Letting out a sigh, he looked back to the towel pooled on the bathroom floor and blushed to himself; _she definitely saw it this time,_ he thought as Kyoko moaned in his arms. Looking down to Kyoko's defenseless face he gulped worriedly, wondering if he would be able to control himself in the same room with her.

 **XxXxX**

 **(*1)-In Contemplations, Ren covers the hickey Kyoko received from Reino with his own.**

 **A/N: This chapter is similar to the original with some slight changes so that there's something new for you guys to read :) Also the story idea is still a bit hazy, but hopefully once I got most of the base for Senri it will go alot faster- Ch4 has been modified 4 times already :P too much stuff I want to put in which might not contribute to the main story.**

 **Next chapter half way done, over 2000 words already :)**

 **Thanks for reading, supporting and followings. Reviews still appreciated ^_^ (10/6m/15)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4- Hi guys, this chapters been finished for a while but I finally got time to upload it. I think I'm over thinking the story line at the moment and trying to incorporate it with the manga and its timing, but hopefully after the next few chapters I'll be able to put more of my original ideas into the story. Anyway enjoy the chapter ^_^ (Sorry, chapters a little jumpy)**

 **XxXxX**

Everything was suppose to be back to normal, that was what the pair had hoped for once the Heel siblings were together again; well that was how it began at least. Waking up Kyoko put last nights incident aside in her memory and focused on her current duty; as Setsu she made breakfast, chose an outfit which Cain made her change again, she then made sure Cain had more than coffee for breakfast before they left for work, arriving late as usual. The crew seem happier than anticipated that she returned, for some reason they believed that she would be able to alleviate some of the tension they've been experiencing in her (and Nics) absence. She didn't understand it then but her demons sensed a favourable aura coming from the tall man beside her; following his gaze she turned to a man who was new to her amongst the cast- Murasame Tairi. She never expected for things to turn upside down with the new actor.

 **XxX**

' _You # stard, who said Brits were all gentlemen... or is it cause of your mix blood you can't be... you treat us Japanese as fools whilst denying that you share our blood; no... you're denying your existence, BJ suits you well... you terrify everyone just being here... you're a cold blooded killer_.'

 _That was what Murasame said... even if he didn't know how true his words were..._

 **XxX**

Blood covered his hand as he listened to the sound of empty cans rolling away from the overturned and dented bins; he could hear the almost inaudible gasp from his victims as they lay motionless around him. His blood ran furiously and gleefully through his vein as his sadistic smile slowly left his lips; _there's still one more;_ he thought to himself as the adrenaline from the fight continued to fuel him.

"Kuon! Stop it!" he felt himself tugged back and his eye met the familiar face; _not him,_ he concluded as the worried face spoke words he did not hear. "Kuon," he spoke his name once more til he realised his words fell on deaf ears. Clatter of metal and the scuffing of shoes drew the pairs attention as a shadow dashed away from the scene. Kuon felt the excitement of the hunt grow in his body as the sadistic smile returned to his lips as he gave chase. "KUON!"

Ren's eyes shot open as his memory cross dream reached its climax; he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling and blinked in realisation. _I'm still here... as Cain;_ he recalled as he let all the feelings he had sink back into his mind. He slowly sat himself up in his bed, feeling colder than usual despite the heating in the room. Combing his hair back with his fingers as he pondered about his mistakes that day.

 _I knew when I accepted this role what I had to do... it frightened me, this inner darkness which I've hidden deep down... Kuon... I would have to release him for this project... but I never anticipated he would appear without my knowledge... nor run wild..._

He looked across the room to the dressing mirror; his black hair, dark eyes... they were all fake; the only thing real was his reaction.

 _I really don't get along with people like that... even though I knew they weren't the same person... Kuon emerged ... if this goes on... its getting dangerous..._ Ren cringed to himself as he thought back to the events that occurred.

Murasame was an idiot from day one, he wouldn't back down due to his past yanki glory. He would rather fight than run away from a losing battle, but today he by chance struck a land mine and Kuon was unleashed. It resembled the words that horrible night, the emotions welled inside him and before he knew it, he was strangling him off the upper stage while the crew below watched in horror. Nothing, nothing went through his mind until he was falling and heard her voice calling him.

 _She saved me again... her voice... but I forgot I was acting and showed my disgusting self to her... what does she think of me now?_

He turned to the adjacent bed and was shocked to find it empty. "Kyoko?" he asked himself as he shifted off his bed, when he heard a door unlock followed by rustling.

"Cain?" he heard her say with surprise as the door closed behind her; he didn't respond as her worried face stared back at him. She dropped the plastic bags at the door and closed the distance between them, kneeling on the bed as she embraced him. Something was wrong, he had looked so scared and she found herself coaxing him like a child as his large frame began to relax in her arms; the subtle shivers disappeared and his warmth began to penetrate pass the sheets to her as she felt his anxiety slowly fade. She knew today's events were dangerous, even reckless and could have compromised the entire project, but she felt that something else was amidst from this event... no since their mission began; there was a side of him that was a mystery.

 _"You were smiling... didn't you realize it?"_ She recalled how her simply words shook him, how the realization changed his persona in front of her and he froze. The powering Cain presence dropped to that of a panicked child or teen at her; it had confused her how he didn't know he was smiling or why it would shake him so much- it wasn't an act, so what happened to this person before her? Cain let out a deep sigh, catching her attention.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly as she pulled back slightly and brushed some hair off his face; the lightest touch seemed to take away all his stress as he looked at her with calm eyes, "did you want to talk a bit?"

He let out an even heavier sigh as he repositioned himself and drew his hands around her waist, twisting her around so her back was against his chest; his face resting on her shoulder. It was a familiar comfortable position so she didn't complain; she wanted him to feel better and if doing this helped him she would allow it, not because she was acting as Setsu, but herself as Kyoko allowed it.

 _It's like he's holding onto a log in the river for dear life-_ Kyoko thought to herself as his embrace tightened around her. The director had dropped by earlier that night to discuss the incident that day; everything had been cleared up about his behaviour and the director had been informed of there characters sensibility and promised that nothing extreme like today would happen again; he left excited about how the rest of filming would go.

However, from what Kyoko gathered from the visit she felt that there was more to his actions today, that she couldn't bring herself to ask him and therefore could only speculate; Cains landmine was something mentioned, mixed-blood, she felt that wasn't it and the only other thing was-

"Was I too much today?" she heard him mumble just audibly, as if wanting yet not wanting her to hear his words. It sounded like he was disgusted at himself, to a point where he didn't want her to look at him, yet wanted her to be there; to stay away but not too far away.

"It was a little extreme, but believable for you... it'd keep Murasame in line for a while," she replied honestly, noticing his hold on her tighten when she mentioned Murasame's name. She could tell didn't like the topic, that he wanted to avoid it and possibly regretting bringing up in the first place, but sugar-coating the situation wasn't what he needed and she wanted to understand more of what happened. She regretted not being there when it began unfolding. Murasame Tairi, she wondered what was it about him that pushed Cain's buttons; he didn't seem that bad of a guy.

 _If I make it sound like he's at fault maybe it'll be easier for him to open up to me;_ Kyoko thought to herself.

"He must really have emmental cheese in the head, he keeps wanting to pick a fight with you knowing he can't win," she felt her words helped him relax as his hold on her eased so she continued, "his threats are just mosquito bites to you... you normally enjoy making him go crazy, he should have just given up but I didn't think he'd try to take you down with him... what hap-" she stopped herself from asking him; he wasn't ready yet and she didn't want to pressure him. "You could have been hurt Cain... please don't do anything like that again... you worried me, its not safe," she replied sadly, thinking there wasn't much she could do at that moment.

*hmhehe* she heard him chuckle at her words softly, as she turned to him. It was a little awkward, given how glum he was beforehand, but she noticed his expression had lighten up as he smiled. "I should be the one saying that too, you shouldn't wander off by yourself so late at night, its not safe," Cain replied as he turned her around more, his arms still resting on her waist as a cheeky smile graced his lips at her initial thoughtfulness, "you're so troublesome," he spoke as he cuddled her.

"Troublesome? Ah~ I guess it must be troublesome for you to have such a cute sister who didn't want to wake you up just to cross the road to the shops and buy things to make you breakfast,," she rebutted and justified her point.

"It could've waited til morning, it's almost 2am, there are alot of troublemakers out now, don't go alone," he spoke more sternly, wanting her to understand why he worried. Setsu turned her face away with a stubborn pout across her lips. ' _Stupid Cain, I'm not a child, he just doesn't want any breakfast tomorrow'- that's what she's thinking,_ Cain suspected. "Setsu," he called her in a deep voice as a familiar smirk across his face.

"Yes yes, I understand... but it was literally across the street you can even see it from the balcony and eh- EH Cain," Setsu cried as he leaned towards her, "wait!" she complained as he snickered at her words and she found his hand on her back, pulling her right against him as she straddled one of his legs, their faces creeping closer to one another.

"It seems my little sister is beginning to run wild again, maybe cause I haven't been disciplining you lately S-et-su," he whispered as his warm breathe tickled the skin below her ears; he felt her shiver in his lap. "I should buy some chains so I can lock you up all for myself," his husky voice spoke as his lips tease her neck.

"Wait!" she squirmed at his touch that burned her senses pleasurably; her skin was hot and she could tell that an obvious blush was across her cheeks; he kept his hold on her as she tried to wriggle free to no avail. "Wait," she repeated again but more weakly as she grasped at his arm as he gentle pinched and played with her skin, her movement relaxing.

A shudder ran down her spine as his lips expertly but slowly trailed down her collar bone; his tongue brushing it as he made contact. Her breathing grew heavier as his touch plagued her senses and his left hand moulded her waist; a moan escaped her lips as she drew a hand to cover her lips in embarrassment. He continued as she wondered how calming him down has ended up with him disciplining him. He suddenly turned her onto the bed under him and she looked up to the strong form above her, his eyes taking her all in. You wouldn't have known he was just fighting a battle within himself.

"You attract alot of attention with your style at the moment, remember those guys when we first went shopping," he asked her as she gentle nodded her head, a realisation of what he meant hit her. "You understand now why I worried... so next time call me, let me be the one to protect you," he spoke his words so dearly, as dear as his touch that gentle caressed her cheek, as he moved himself closer to her again. "You're my most important person, my only weakness;" he words carried the depth of his feeling as his hand softly caressed her face.

Words caught in her throat as she subtly opened and closed her mouth; his words struck her and she wanted to hide but there position denied her the option. Kyoko could only hide behind Setsu at the moment and just continue the scene.

"It's late, we should go to bed Cain," she informed him as she pushed him back distancing herself more from him.

"We're already in bed," he replied playfully with a cheeky grin as he manoeuvred himself around her hands before pressing his lips deeply into the crook of her neck hoping to ellict a moan from her, but instead she whimpered at the contact. He pulled back puzzled at the change in response. _Did I go to far? Too much maybe?_

"I think this has been long enough for punishment, I'll be more careful next time," she told him as she attempted to sit up. She felt the bed shift as Cain got off her, but she knew better when he slipped himself beside her and pulled her legs up as he tucked her under the sheets.

"Really? Like this?" she commented as he pulled another sheet over the both of them.

"Yeah, we should get to sleep as soon as possible so I have the energy I need and this way I know you wont disappear again."

"But I said I'd be careful and the beds kinda small, are you still punishing me?" she gave him a questioning glance. She watched him contemplate for a moment before a familiar smirk crossed his lips before speaking.

"Well I say yes but let's say that this counts for the other night then," he spoke as Kyoko flinched as her eyes met with the grinning Emperor of the Night, "if you want to join me in the shower you just need to ask," he teased as his hand ran down her arm.

"Meanie," she pouted as she elbowed him the best she could, as she turned away and tried to will herself to sleep, "go to sleep."

"I know," he whispered as the Emperor receded, as he returned the favour and pulled her closer to him. "Did you look this time," he teased as he felt her tense against him, "really... forgot again," he chuckled as he petted her head, "well, good night."

"G-good night," she responded as she let silence fill the room, as Ren looked down at her with a smile.

 _Kyoko... just seeing you, having you care for me, it really does make me feel better,_ Ren thought to himself as the strangle on his heart eased and his smile grew at the important girl in his life. _She really is my talisman..._ he thought as her sweet scent calmed him into slumber. As his breathing remained steady, Kyoko lay motionless in his arms eyes awake as worry filled her mind; something was stirring deep within her, somewhere she thought that no one could ever reach.

 **XxXxX**

 **Earlier at LME**

 _Hmm Seita said he didn't get any messages to come to work that day and its obvious this isn't him in these pictures;_ Sawara frowned as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation as he shuffled the pictures before him; _he said he was in LME but none of the divisions know who he is, I might need to get some security footages..._ he thought as he looked particularly at one of the pictures which stood out; _who exactly is he?_

"That's a pretty amazing picture, is he new to your department?" Sawara jumped at the voice and spotted a ninja beside him, who on closer inspection resembled a very familiar person.

"Ah President, you surprised me," Sawara replied realising who it was whilst making Lory confident of his ninja skills today. A ninja attire was his theme that day. "No, actually none of the department heads know him, I was going to contact you to see if he was one of yours."

"Hmm no, he's not one of mine," he spoke as he shuffled through the rest of the pictures on the desk as he paused at a comparison picture, "but he does make me curious." He thought as he felt another rare jewel had appear at LME.

 **XxXxX**

 **A/N: Thanks for supporting me guys, even though the sequel is taking forever and I don't have a clear view on how to deliver the plot to you. As I said this was a very jumpy chapter, probably cause I have ideas which aren't enough to make a whole chapter for, but I'll list the general idea, so it might help a bit.**

 **1- Murasame was not in Contemplations so I had to introduce him in a way that I can use him in Constellations. From this chapter, all the incidents that happened in the manga has occurred- knife fight and jumping off the building.**

 **2- The Tragic Marker director had come to talk after the jumping off building incident, so Kyoko is starting to think that there is more to Ren- mix blood and murderer comment.**

 **3- So Ren/Kuon is struggling with his past/ inner demons and its staring to affect him staying as the gentlemanly Ren.**

 **4- In the manga the car accident scene lead to the omu rice meal which lead to Kyoko realising her feelings for Ren. In my story the car accident didn't occur, but Kyoko begins to realised her feeling for him at the end of the chapter. (I had to remove the omu rice scene I had planned unfortunately)**

 **If you guys are still confused about anything you can pm me or just post a review for me to respond. Thanks again guys ^_^ (11/08/15)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5: Yes I'm still alive and working, I finally managed to complete another chapter after lots of changes, rearranging and dropped ideas. Hopefully it came out ok, I think I'm out of practice too. Anyway please enjoy ^_^ (27/01/16)**

 _Italics indicate character thoughts._

 **XxXxX**

 **YN:** The Dark Moon party was held at the Kokutei Hotel and everyone attending the party was dressed as the shining stars they truly are. As expected eyes were set on Ren Tsuruga in his designer Armandy suit and he did not disappoint us ladies at all but what really surprised us was Kyoko, who plays Mio in the series.

 **TK:** Yes, I had to do a double take myself. Kyoko was completely different from her role in the drama, I think we both agree she was extremely beautiful and elegant in appearance, its hard to believe that she's still in high school.

 **YN** : Yes, we should also thank Hideto Kijima for bringing us such a treat, I bet you she's turning a few heads these days and in a few years she'll be stealing the hearts and attention of many men of Japan, she's a budding actress and one to keep and eye.

 **YN and TK:** Anyway that's all the time with have today and I hope you enjoyed the special Dark Moon presentation, thank you all for watching 'Morning Fuji Show' I'm Yoshiki Nakamura and Tsukasa Kozuki and good morning."

 **XxXxX**

 _Hmm something doesn't feel right, something must have happened... but I can't tell if it was good or bad... he's smiling more than usual and melting all the girls hearts while he's at it;_ Yashiro contemplated as he watched Ren interact with his co-workers after completing his take. _I thought he worked everything out with Kyoko-chan during the party... my she was a surprise and the gossip after the interview was aired... oh maybe he's worried that-_

"Yashiro, we can have lunch now," Ren informed him as he pointed towards the break room.

"Ah yes, sure," Yashiro replied still suspicious about his smile as Ren waved once more to his co-workers, slaying another heart before going on break.

"Hey you finished already?" Kijima asked as he leaned back in his chair as the other man entered the room, "trust you to finish ahead of schedule you want a taiyaki?"

"No thanks, shouldn't you be eating something more substantial?" Ren asked as he sat himself down whilst Yashiro brought over the actors bento. (He was filming a commercial for coffee.)

"Its dessert, Kankirou's Taiyaki, one of the girls recommended it and it is exceptionally delicious and the flavours are miraculously harmonious; I see why the girls recommended it," Kijima spoke with a heavenly expression as he savored the taste, "the green tea filling is amazing."

"You don't look it but you really have a sweet tooth, weren't you eating daifuku yesterday too?" Ren chuckled as began eating, picking some egg in his bento.

"I know you eat sweets as well, but yeah I've have been indulging myself lately, doing some research and trying to find something amazingly delicious... it was a perfect opportunity for me to message Kyoko about."

A stunned expression crossed the two men at his casual words.

 _WTH!? Not only did he pay for her outfit that night to satisfy his damn curiousity, he's still chasing her even after her purity speech..._ _w-when did he get her number? This is a disaster!_ Yashiro inwardly cringed as he caught a glimpse of Rens who held a soft expression to his surprise. _He's been shielding himself with that smile all day... how can he still stay calm?_

"Ah, you have that girls number?" Ren asked casually as he hid his true surprise beneath his soft expression and words.

"Ahaha, at the after the party, she finally gave it to me when I mentioned I had Momose and Ohara; this taiyaki is really good I think she'd like it, she hasn't been in Tokyo long you know so I like to give her an insight."

 _What is Kyoko doing!? Not only did she let this playboy dress her up she gave him a way to contact her privately too... wait no... she must have done it out of courtesy... yes because the others had already given it to him... ... ... I shouldn't over think it, this is Kyoko we're talking about, she has an iron clad armor over the heart... it'll be fine as along as she doesn't reply to him immediately._ (Yashiro)

"Ah perfect timing she replied," Kijima spoke as he leaned closer to his phone gleefully smiling at the message as if he finally got a response from the girl he likes. "She really likes taiyaki and want's to try it, she even decorated her message, not bad for a first reply, this is kinda like proof that she's interested in me."

 _THE HELL!_ Yashiro cried inwardly; _WHAT ARE YOU DOING KYOKO-CHAN_!

"Really? Can I see, I've never received a decorated message from her," Ren asked as he moved closer to him.

"Sure thing, it's only one spot though," Kijima turned his phone around, as Yashiro bolted across the room to him.

 _GAH of all the words, why that one!_ Yahiro gawked at the large glittering word. He turned to Ren and felt his body temperature drop as the smile guarding Ren all day disappeared.

 **XxXxX**

"YOU'LL HENCE FORTH BE KNOWN AS THE SHAPE SHIFTING DEMON SOUL-SUCKER *beep*" the call disconnected, as Kyoko looked down at her phone.

"Wha... That voice," Kyoko's forehead knitted as her demons danced to her anger simmering towards the surface, "that idiot!" she huffed to herself as she shoved her phone away. _How on Earth does he keep getting my number? Seriously, doesn't he have anything better to do? And what the heck is he talking about? Frivolously enticing men? Soul sucker? That idiot, was he drunk or something? I wish I could strangle him through the phone and-_

Kyoko stopped her thought abruptly, paused momentarily before letting out a deep sigh. Her little demons gathering around wondering where all the anger disappeared to."No I don't want to waste time on him," she thought as she looked up the road towards the restaurant not too far away; her legs were tired from work today and she longed to sit down for dinner soon as she pushed on to her destination.

 _Maybe I should have accepted there offer for a lift today..._ Kyoko thought back to Bridge Rocks offer earlier; _or I'll have to start using taxi's more often now... It was always helpful when Ren gave me a lift at night..._ she thought as she gazed at the full moon in the sky behind the building, feeling sadness well in her heart. _Dark Moon's finished now... I already miss everyone... I should probably start looking for more work soon while Dark Moon is still on the hype... I want to improve my skills and get to Ren's level...Ren_

Her mind drew back to the other night, how she dreaded meeting him after her revelation on the way she felt towards him. But it surprised her, how she was comfortably normal around him with no mask on, that her emotions were steady like water in a glass.

" _I know you're the pure hearted kind, so I won't do anything to you... cause I don't want to make you cry._ "

 _He really is too kind... and a playboy...he wouldn't be interested in me... cause he see's me as a child..._ Kyoko felt a twinge in her heart at her thoughts. _I'll be alright... to him the idea must be inconceivable... so as long as he doesn't know... everything will be normal..._

Kyoko was about to open the door, when it slid open before her. "Eh?" she sounded at the tall stranger before as he too registered the sudden person before him before popping a party cracker over her; the confetti and streamer falling over the stunned girl.

"Eh?" Kyoko sounded, as she wondered if she had turned into the wrong house.

"Congratulations!" the blonde smiled as he stepped aside to show the owners who were surprised and excited at who finally appeared.

"Ah Kyoko-chan welcome home, congratulations on completing your first drama," Okami-san beamed at her, as she approached the teen and released another cracker of confetti over her. "Welcome home and your timing couldn't be any better."

"Eh ah um," Kyoko blushed unable to say anything.

"Surprised?" The blonde asked with a smile, as he gentle blushed some confetti off her shoulders, before Okami-san pulled her in and the blonde closed the door behind. The smell of food caught her senses as she was lead to the dining area where Taisho was placing the last dish on the table which she recognized.

"Is that Miso mackerel?" she asked with anticipating eyes; her nose catching whiff of the dish making her mouth water and her mind floated in joy.

"Yes, its your favourite, Taisho made it for you," Okami smiled at her husband, "he especially kept a mackerel for you."

"Ah um thank you very much, for this you both really treat me far to well," Kyoko bowed to the pair, her lips quivering with happiness.

"Now now dear, you are far to gracious, its a celebration for you now come let's eat before the food gets cold," Okami smiled as she motioned teary girl to her seat. Gazing across the spread on the table, she left a little but shy, happy and excited at the same time; and a warmth from the atmosphere of being together.

"This looks really wonderful, all the dishes are amazing 'oh' some of the carrots are even cut like flowers," Kyoko smiled at the cute touch.

"Ah yes a few carrots were a bit damaged so Senri cut them that way, he also made some dessert for afterwards."

"Senri-san?" Kyoko questioned as she turned to the blonde who opened the door; he gave her a familiar grin and upon further inspection was indeed that man; "W-You're blonde!"

"Actually according to the stylist its honey bronze, but I guess it's still kind of blonde," Senri informed her as he played with his new hairstyle, "I never thought I'd ever dye my hair like this."

"But how when why?"

"Ah yes, you haven't seen Senri since he had it dyed, actually we wanted to celebrate Senri's achievement as well today, tell her dear."

"Yes I actually wanted to thank Kyoko-chan for helping me land a new job."

"Eh me? What new job did you get?"

"Huh, oh you really don't know... that day I dropped off your bento started this you know;" he watched Kyoko ponder back to that day still unsure how she had assisted him before continuing. "I've been recruited into LME as a model, so please look after me Kyoko senpai."

 **XxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

A familiar actor sat tiredly in his couch, alone, his eyes fixated on the person shown on the large screen before him.

 _"um please watch the last episode tomorrow ah! I mean tonight"_ _ ***CLICK-PAUSE***_ Ren stared at the girl he yearned for, his embarrassed Kyoko blushing at her mistake, sharing a cuteness that only he enjoyed since meeting her to the rest of the world. It was bad enough Kijima grew curious now all of Japan?

He leaned back into his couch, stressed about the possible situation that could occur because of the interview; _it'd been easier if Kijima just saw her as Natsu that time._ He ruffled his pockets and pulled out his phone, checking the time before calling her number; he just wanted to hear her voice... compliment her... ask how her day was... he hadn't spoken to her since the interview was aired.

 _"The number you have called in currently-beep-"_

 _No luck... no luck again..._ Ren sighed as he ended another missed call, contemplating why she didn't pick up as he stared down at his phone. _Its natural... in the entertainment industry your hours and days aren't fix... she's busy..._ Ren let out another long sigh as he drew a hand to massage his head.

Although he should be happy that she was becoming more famous he worried a little bit; he would see her less. Yashiro had always arranged opportunities for him to spend time with her, but if her schedule increases it'd be harder. He wouldn't be surprised if she received a few offers just because of the Dark Moon interview; his eyes drew back to the tv screen where he had paused on blushing Kyoko, her face reminding him of something as he searched on his phone. He paused as he looked down at his phone, his eyes softly smoldering at the picture he had forgotten he had. _Even though some of your charm has been shown to the world, I'm still the one whose been blessed to see the many faces you have... this one in particular... I'm confident only I've seen this;_ a smirk crossed his lips.

Her exhausted blushing face... her disheveled hair against the soft bed; the first time he disciplined her as Setsu. His thoughts fell back to that first time, to all the times his desire surfaced, all her innocent actions surging a tormenting heat and hardness of wanting in his body and mind just barely pushed back by sheer will and logic. Lust of his touch on her body, her moans in the air, her body melding against his, her feverish face before his.

He stopped his thought for a moment and cursed his damn hormones; even he knew he went to far back then. He looked away from his phone and back to the screen. Kyoko, dressed in a white and pink dress; pure and innocent like a flower coming into bloom. He recalled his advances on her and how she nearly knocked the statue over; she was still young and too pure hearted and unfamiliar to men. She was hurt, her heart was wounded and now guarded, she would not be easily swayed by any man, he knew that for a fact which comforted him abit knowing she did not belong to anyone.

He clicked play on the control as he watched the interview continue; the way Kyoko carried on the interview in her own way that stole his heart and his own soft eyes on screen at how proud he was at her. But as the interviewed came to the end one sentence rung in his heart and mind. " _She'll be stealing the hearts and attention of many men of Japan_ "

 **XxXxX**

 **A/N: Let me know if I confused you in anyway; the timeline is a bit off but I decided to wing it otherwise it'll probably be another month til its ready. I also have a small Hikaru bonus chapter ready soon, but ch6 hasn't started yet (another long wait unless I cut and paste from the CxL version) :p Anyways reviews and ideas are appreciated and thanks for reading even though I'm so slow updating it now. Love Reika ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5-Bonus

**Ch 5- Hi guys, just a bonus chapter which didn't make it into the previous chapter. ENJOY ^_^**

 **XxXxX**

 _She has always been cute in my eyes, even though she can be strange sometimes... I find it endearing as well, she is a strong and mesmerizing girl, I've seen it myself. Its been over a year since we met and not once have we caught up outside work... maybe I need to put more effort towards her if I really want to get to know her more_

 **XxXxX**

"Thank you for your hard work today, I'll be off now," Kyoko farewell with a polite bow to her seniors at TBM.

"A Kyoko-chan its getting late, how about we go out and eat together and we'll drop you home afterwards," Yuusei proposed, as he turned to the other members.

"Yeah think of it as a celebration for completing your first drama, am I right leader," Shinichi nudged Hikaru, but he didn't react. The other member's looked at him and found him with a dazed face. "Are you alright?"

"Kyoko-chan was really beautiful in the program this morning," Hikaru spoke as the other members chuckled at his response. "I really mean it, I... I wanted to say this right from the start," his raised his voice as he felt more confident in what he was saying.

"You already said that leader, though it was afternoon when you told her, what's up with you today?" Yuusei asked whilst a smile crossed Hikaru as he looked at Kyoko.

"Thank you guys, you all have a pure body and heart," as she gleamed at the group, "it was really magical and so were the makeup artist," she replied as she thought of the magic of Princess Rosa rubbing off on her and how all makeup artists were magical like Muse-sama.

 _She's so innocent when she thinks about magic, but why doesn't she believe in her own efforts;_ Hikaru thought privately to himself.

"Kyoko-chan you're really beautiful without make up too," Hikaru spoke drawing the attention to himself and snapping her out of her thought; Hikaru's sincere gaze directed at her. "Whether you are with or without makeup you have a special beauty both ways," his words shocking the two younger men more than the girl.

Kyoko felt her emotions stir at his words as Shinichi and Yuusei froze in surprise at Hikaru's words. "Will you be able to accompany us for dinner tonight to celebrate this step in your career, Kyoko-chan," he spoke confidently as he waited for her to respond, "my treat of course."

 _'That's the way Hikaru! GO LEADER'_ Yuusei and Shinichi cheered mentally.

"I can't sorry," she replied bluntly, dropping the groups hopes especially on Hikaru, who felt the weight of the world fall on his as he straight answer, breaking his confidence.

"Wh-why... I mean its alright I guess you don't want too," he words came out jumbled, and he just chuckled stupidly to himself, a sad smile crossing his lips briefly.

"Ah no, its just my land lords asked me to come home for dinner tonight, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything, ah I better be off now," she mentioned after glancing at her watch then bowed once more and motioned the direction she was heading. "Thank you again for today," as she made her way out the building a hand clutching her coat with her thoughts of another man, who words made her heart race.

"What's with you today Hikaru?" Shinichi asked as soon as Kyoko was out off sight, "you were more forward than usual."

"You were all shy this morning and wasted a perfect opportunity to woo her after the program and now you're putting the moves on her, what gives?" Yuusei asked as well.

Hikaru turned up to the two younger men and smiled, "you two know that she was always really cute to me," he turned his eyes to the direction she went, " I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping anything between us, she really is a beautiful person both inside and out, I want her to know that I think that way about her and for her to know that others do too." Yuusei and Shinichi looked at each other surprised at his words, they understood Kyoko's oblivious personality and how she felt plain when they first met her and half halfheartedly accepted their compliments.

"When you said at the beginning did you mean like last year when we met?" Shinich asked, as Hikaru gave him a confirming gaze.

"I want Kyoko to know that's she is a wonderful and beautiful person, even if nothing happens and we continue to be just friends; but she's such an oblivious person," he chuckled softly at all the times she declined dinner with them; the other two also made a knowing sound.

"So you're going to make it a little more obvious from now on?" Yuusei asked questionably.

"I have to no doubt about it," with a determined voice as he walked pass the pair towards his dressing room, "I'm fairly confident that after today's show many men are going to have their eyes on her now, she'll be getting a lot busier too, I don't want to complicate things too much for her, I want her to continue feeling at ease with us so please don't push me, I want to do it my way and at a pace I think won't overwhelm her," he ended leaving Shinichi and Yuusei amazed at the new side of their leader and friend.

 _Kyoko... I want you to see me... as the man who stands beside you and tells you that you're beautiful_

 **XxXxX**

 **A/N: Sorry guys, just letting you know that I'll be rewriting the story again- I've removed thing in this rewrite that which I actually needed. Because I've done so many rewrites I've decided to write the story up to a important event (at the beach *hint) then re-upload them again over the Constellation CxL. There will probably be a lot of repeating but I'm sure that you'll enjoy it once I get over this hurdle.**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I'll do my best to make this story more enjoyable for everyone (1/02/16)**


End file.
